Everything To Lose
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek decides to romance Penelope and get her away from Lynch.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** _This fic starts after season three, episode 14, which was called Damaged. At the end of this episode Derek finds out that Penelope is dating Kevin Lynch. _

_The title of this story comes from the Lonestar song "Lets Be Us Again."_

_Penelope's flower come from the Telefora site. They are called Stole My Heart._

**Everything To Lose **

**Chapter One **

**April 2008**

"He sent you flowers, Penny?"

Penelope barely heard Kevin talking to her as she stood in her living room at eight am holding a bouquet that had just been delivered. It was the most interesting floral arrangement she had ever been given- sixteen lavender roses surrounded by hydrangea in different shades of purple and blue all resting in a purple container.

Kevin murmured, standing there in a pink towel, "I don't get it. Why is Morgan sending you flowers?"

She didn't get it either. Derek had never sent flowers before. Deciding she better play it off for Kevin and then get the scoop from Derek later as to what in the hell he was thinking Penelope smiled at her lover and said "He always sends them on my birthday."

"But I thought you were born in-"

"He's not that great with dates." She rolled her eyes. "Last year they came on the fourth of July. He's kinda hopeless that way but really sweet. A girl could not ask for a better buddy." Walking over to Kevin she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You better scoot into that bathroom and get dressed. We can't be late for work again."

Kevin tried to kiss her but she moved back. He gave her a crooked grin. "I don't mind risking it."

She scolded him playfully "Well I do so off you go!"

He went into the bathroom. Penelope was glad to be alone so she could gaze at the flowers Derek had sent her some more. For the life of her she didn't know what he was thinking. For a few months after she came home from the hospital it almost seemed as if Derek was dying to ask her to be his girlfriend but he never did and soon Penelope had herself convinced she had imagined that his feelings for her changed.

She let herself give up on him and move on to Kevin. At least she knew Kevin had wanted her, in every single way, since before he ever even laid eyes on her. That made her infatuated with him. He wasn't all she wanted in a man but he wanted her and it was fun to feel craved by a man like he craved her.

Not that it wouldn't be more fun if that man was Derek.

Penelope grabbed her phone and slipped into the kitchen, turning on the water to drown out the sound of her voice, before she dialed his number. She knew he would just be finishing up his shower after his work out. His morning schedule ran like clock work if he didn't have a woman in his bed.

"Hey there, baby girl, you're welcome," he said when he answered the phone, as if he knew she had called to say thank you.

"Handsome, I'm pretty sure I can remember every special day we ever had and today is not one of them. Not that you ever gave me flowers before on the day we met, or the first day I ever grabbed your ass, or the day we first talked dirty to each other."

He chuckled.

Penelope went on "So, not to be blunt, but here is me being blunt...what's up?"

"Its pretty simple. I think someone as brilliant as you shouldn't need me to explain to you what a man does when he wants a woman to fall for him."

"Derek, what are you going on about? Were you drinking last night? Are these drunk dialed flowers that I'm holding?"

He laughed. "Sweetheart, you know who I call when I'm wasted and it ain't a florist."

She blushed a little. Her heart raced. Confusion was reigning in her head. Just when she had put her crush on Derek in the past he was now saying he wanted more?

Nervously, she thought of the man who was dressing in her bathroom at that very minute. A guy she had never told Derek she was dating. If not for Emily being hyped about "drama" going down Penelope still wouldn't know that Derek was clued in about her dating Kevin. Emily had been all too happy to go on about Derek's reaction to hearing about the relationship. Supposedly he had stormed out of the bullpen with a disbelieving look on his face.

Penelope had been kinda pissed when she heard that. What did he think? She couldn't get anyone to want her? Well she could and she did and she knew she was too gorgeous to sit at home another Saturday night ever again.

"Hmm-ermm," she muttered to Derek "well, uh, thank you very much for this bouquet. Of course I'd say you're years late in this attempt to make me fall for you but its...sweet, I guess."

"I'll take sweet for now. But, be warned, I'm looking to move way beyond sweet."

Her body started to burn up at his tone. He was making her heard spin. She fought to pull the conversation to a more reasonable place that she could cope with at eight something in the morning. "Look...I know you heard about me and Kevin-"

"Lets not talk about him. You haven't wanted to before so why change that now?" he asked in a smooth voice that she could tell hid a lot of hurt and pain. "He doesn't factor on my radar or affect what I want for our life from now on. He is a non-issue for me in every way."

That sounded like a total lie to her. She said "Uh...well...okay but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being up front with you about how I'm dating him. Of course you don't tell me everyone you date but two wrongs don't make a right. I never meant to hurt you." Then she whispered his name "Derek...I do love these flowers and I am very flattered that you-"

"Flattered is a start but I'm looking for more than that. I'll have to do better with the next bouquet I order."

She gulped. "Next?"

Penelope wondered what Kevin would possibly think if he came out of the bathroom to find her passed out on her kitchen floor.

"I get that one bouquet isn't gonna convince a hard head like you. But that's all right, mama. I got nothing but time and everything to lose so I'm gonna have to do what I gotta do to get through to you."

"Nothing to lose," she blabbered, focusing on that instead of the important and life changing things Derek was saying to her. "The saying is nothing to lose, baby."

"I know the saying, baby girl, but I got everything to lose if you don't fall for me and, you know me, there is nothing I hate more than losing."

"Its not a competition between you and-"

"You're right, Penelope. There is no competition. Only one man was born to be with you. And it ain't Lynch." Click.

Penelope gaped at the phone. She then sunk into a chair as her mind raced. Derek had just thrown down a gauntlet and she had no idea what the hell she was gonna do about it. Didn't he get that she had moved on with her life?

Was she supposed to give up a man who actually fell for her even before first sight for a guy who had four years and just now, out of jealousy, made a move? Putting it that way it seemed easy to decide that Derek was just too late.

But, as she sat there with her face flushed and her body tingling, she couldn't do anything but smile dreamily because the man she always lusted after now wanted to fight to get her as his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything To Lose **

**Chapter Two **

**April 2008**

Penelope felt her cheeks get hot in the elevator as she rode up to the sixth floor at work. Just knowing she was going to see Derek had her body tingling. The fact he had sent her a bouquet had her brain foggy.

His words from their phone conversation played over and over in her memory:_ what a man does when he wants a woman to fall for him_.

She was getting the Derek Morgan full court press. After just his opening move she already didn't know if she was coming or going. All she knew was that he already had four years to win her heart. It was unfair of him to think he could move in on her now that she had a man in her bed finally.

Yet she wasn't sure she could push him away either. Confusion controlled Penelope that morning. She didn't know if her life was just about to turn really amazing or totally disastrous. Hurting Derek would be the same as taking a knife to her own heart. Still she had to be smart about this. His increased affection came from jealousy, plain and simple.

_Remember why he is doing this,_ she told herself as she headed across the bullpen, desperate for coffee to calm her nerves.

"Pump those breaks."

Slowly she turned around, her face on fire. His eyes were dark with all his want that he had never let her see for more than a quick second before. Derek ordered "You know what I wanna hear. Give it up.....Good morning, my princess."

Swallowing hard she walked closer to him. In a flirty tone she said "I don't know that I should give it up so easily just because you're a chocolate God who has a sudden want. We don't always get what we want. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"I always get what I want, baby girl. Always. No exceptions."

"Is that right, handsome?"

"Its all about being determined and single minded. You don't think I got this far in life by giving up at the first sign of trouble, do ya?"

"Some things are out of your control."

"Some things are but not this. If there's life left in me then I can try and that's what I do when I want something. I keep trying till I have it in my hands."

"I'd hate to see you end up disappointed."

"Don't stress, baby girl, cause that ain't a possibility I am willing to believe could happen."

"Awful cocky, aren't you, Mr. Profiler man who knows it all?"

"Garcia, I don't claim to know a damn thing about making relationships work but I know I want-"

Letting out a sigh she immediately softened her hostile tone "I know you think you do-"

"Think, woman?"

"The last thing I would ever wanna do is intentionally hurt you but-"

"Then don't," he said firmly and walked over to the coffee area, where their co-workers were and immediately engaged JJ in a conversation, putting an end to Penelope's chance to tell him she was sticking with Kevin.

The words were caught in her throat anyway. It wasn't easy to spit that out but Derek's smug attitude had her wanting to. Of course she also found him pretty damn hot when he was all arrogant and take charge. He had never been that way about her before. He never admitted out loud he wanted her right here and right now. The closest he got was saying stuff like "If I wanted to settle down I'd be damn lucky if you'd have me," as if that was supposed to make her feel good. Okay the first few times it did but four years later it wasn't near enough.

Now he was trying to give her more but she just wasn't sure why it was now that he finally decided he wanted her unless it was pure jealously over Kevin having her. And jealousy was not enough for Penelope.

Still her body was throbbing with a deep, long held desire for Derek to take her in his arms and make her weightless with his kisses. To make her feel like she was leaving her body with the way he showed her his love.

And she knew, if anyone could make her feel that way, it was Derek that could pull that off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Derek first heard Penelope was screwing Kevin Lynch he felt his body go through the strangest sensation. It was a coldness followed by a flash of heat so intense that it made him think his blood was actually bubbling in his veins. He went straight to the locker room and beat a locker till it was dented and broken.

The tears in his eyes told him how much of a damn fool he had been.

Even since the day that Penelope was shot he had been fighting himself over his feelings for her. How intense they were really freaked him out. He had lusted over her from the start but simple lust he could deal with- blow off even- but this had gone way beyond lust now. He loved her. He told her so. But that didn't mean he had faith in the fact that he was good for her.

So he had backed off. He let himself drown in excuses: she needed time to heal, he wasn't ready yet, maybe on Valentine's Day, maybe he'd take her home to Chicago during their vacation in May, maybe over summer he'd feel like he had dealt with his own internal crap enough so that he could ask her to go on a date again. He would have always had an excuse till he was old and gray if not for Lynch coming along, Derek could admit that much to himself.

As disgusted as he was to know that Penelope was letting Lynch touch her Derek knew he had no right to judge and no room to talk. All he could do is try and make it stop as quickly as possible. It was torturing him to think about them together. And breaking his heart that he hadn't ever shown Penelope he was the man who should be with her.

That was gonna change. Starting today he was going to keep showing her every day that he loved her until she believed it and wanted him just as he wanted her and then he'd keep showing her for all the days they had together. Thinking she may never want him wasn't a place he was letting himself go in his head.

Just yesterday, after destroying a locker, he had thrown up when he thought that maybe Penelope was in love with Lynch already. Derek had only known about her dating Lynch for twelve hours now but it was twelve hours too many.

He wanted her away from that guy. And he wanted her to instead be by his side every minute they weren't working. For months he had wanted that, actually. Now he was just ready to fight to get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, girl," he said as he strolled into her office at almost 11 am "you heard we caught a case?"

"Yep! I'm running the victims names already. I should have plenty for you by the time you touch down in Alabama."

Derek walked up to her desk and placed his hands on her shoulders. Penelope tensed. He rubbed her shoulders and she nibbled her bottom lip. He could tell he was turning her on and he loved that. "Its too bad we gotta take off because I wanted to treat you to lunch today. Somewhere special this time."

"Special, huh? Like a date? Cause you know I'm already dating someone and I just don't think it would be right to-"

"What wouldn't be right is too waste your beautiful body on that man."

Penelope turned around. "Derek-"

"Are you telling me you two are exclusive?"

"Well...um...."

"Give it some thought, baby girl. I'll ask again when I come back." Derek brushed a kiss to her temple. "Mmmmm, you're the best. Do your thing on that search. Make your man proud."

With that said he sauntered out confidently. Inside he didn't feel nearly as sure she would pick him over Lynch because Lynch hadn't hurt her and disappointed her the way that Derek had. But Derek wasn't letting fear slow him down this time. Penelope spending her life with anyone but him was not something Derek would consider could possibly happen.

Outside of her office he looked back at the door. He might be four years late but he couldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Everything To Lose

Chapter Three

April 2008

"He thinks he can just say I want you and I'm supposed to jump!" Penelope ranted at JJ over the phone late at night. The team had broke to sleep while they were on their case in Alabama. "Well did Morgan ever think about all the times I wanted him for years and he wasn't even thinking about going there, huh? Did he? Cause I sure as hell did. I thought about little else that whole day before I was shot. When I woke up do you know what I felt? Instead of being glad I was alive and could move on with my life I felt stupid and foolish because I went out with someone who wanted to kill me just to prove something to Derek. I should have been pissed at Derek still but I couldn't be. Instead I lay there, half out of it, just praying he would walk into my room. My whole world used to revolve around him but that was five months ago now. I forced myself to move past all that and it was damn hard. How dare he just decide, out of the clear blue sky, he is finally ready for more and now I should dump Kevin on a dime? Does that sound right or fair, Jayje? Does it?"

"When you put it that way, I guess not." JJ sighed heavily.

"What? You think I'm wrong? Are you on his side?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I think Morgan is a real ass for not asking you on a date years ago but if you are turning him down now out of spite then it sounds like you're making the same mistake you did before."

After a moment Penelope said "I don't know that I'm turning him down. It just burns me, you know. He thinks he gets what he wants every time! Well maybe not this time. Maybe not me! I wanted him then. I needed him then. But he wasn't feeling me that way. At least not enough to keep himself from screwing every other chick he could talk into it. Now that I'm sleeping with Kevin its driving Morgan crazy. Well good! It should! That doesn't mean his feelings for me are really about me. If they were he would have wanted me when I was single. Not just when its all jealousy motivated."

"So tell him forget it then and stick with Lynch, if you're sure you can't forgive Morgan's mistakes and how he screwed around and wasted time for years. Sometimes too much has happened to forgive a person even when you love them.."

Just then another call came through on Penelope's phone. "Jayje, that's him beeping in. I better go, honey. Thanks for listening to me complain about that gorgeous, frustrating guy of mine."

She could tell JJ was smiling. "You know you're picking Derek. He's your lobster."

Penelope smiled a little. "Don't play profiler," she teased. "Garcia out."

All day long Penelope had felt in shock and confused by Derek's actions. If he had done all this before hearing about her dating Kevin she would have been throwing herself in his arms but he hadn't. That left her wondering why and feeling hurt that it took her being with another guy to wake him up to his romantic feelings for her.

It made her feel like it wasn't even about her. It was just about staking a claim. About his wounded pride that she had dared to sneak around with Kevin for months. She never had been in a serious relationship since she met Derek. He was used to no man measuring up to him in her eyes.

If he only wanted her now because she wanted someone else that just wouldn't be enough for her. Overall Penelope found herself scared to trust him but also a little excited to see how hard he might work to make her believe in him.

She had a good thing with Kevin. Penelope just wasn't ready to give that up if she couldn't be sure Derek was motivated by more than testosterone fueled jealousy over her getting a sex life that had nothing to do with her lust for him.

Clicking over to take his call she said "Well, well, well, look who is lonely for mama."

"You know it, girl."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Morning will come early for you."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I need to hit the sack but first I had to call you and tell you something." A long pause. "Silly girl, no matter what happens, I love you and that ain't ever changing"

"Oh, Derek," she breathed out, her voice choked up.

"I should have been telling you that every day for a while now but I can't change what I didn't do before. All I can do is promise you better tomorrow than yesterday. Garcia, you better get used to hearing these words from me cause I'm not letting another day go by without making sure your hard head knows without a shadow of a doubt that you got my heart. Only you, baby girl. You're the only woman who ever got this deep inside of me. So deep I could never get you out. Not that I wanna......Night, sweetheart, get some rest for your man so I don't worry about you anymore than normal for me when I'm a thousand miles away from my girl." Click.

Penelope closed her eyes and lay back on the couch. She sniffled. Now that was just not fair. How could she stay mad about all the years lost and his moving in on her when she was taken when he poured his heart out that way?

After a while she dialed Kevin's number to talk to him, deciding she needed to break things off, but he didn't answer. She hung up and took that as a sign. Maybe she better wait till morning when she was thinking a little more straight.

Though everything Derek said touched her heart the pain went deep. Getting over four years of rejection by him, while he at the same time had drowned her in flattery and praise that had led her on, wasn't easy. She didn't know how to just let that heartache go in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

Everything To Lose

Chapter Four

April 2008

The next morning Penelope expected another bouquet of flowers from Derek but they didn't come. Instead she was shocked to see what he did to show her his love. She heard a knock on the door and walked over, looked through the peep hole, and gasp.

Slowly she opened the door to see quite a sight before her. There stood a man in his mid twenties dressed in a baby cupid costume.

"Ms. Garcia?"

"Uh...um...yeah, that's me!"

"I have a singing telegram for you." He paused before he broke into his song, throwing his hands around dramatically as he sang "Rolling on the sea, adrift on the waters. Could it be that finally I'm turning for home?" he started to sing the song You Light Up My Life. "Finally a chance to say 'Hey, I love you!' Never again to be all alone. And you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song. You...you light up my life! You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song!!! Ohhh, it can't be wrong when it feels so right. Cause you...you light up my life!"

Penelope's hands were over her mouth as she watched this man prance around and sing. Two of her neighbors came into the hallway, still in their pajamas and smiled at the scene. She didn't know what to think about this except that her face was burning up over it. She wasn't exactly embarrassed though. It was more like she was touched that Derek wanted to romance her with grand gestures.

After thanking the singing telegram man and tipping him she went back inside her apartment, picked up her phone and sent Derek a text: U light up my life 2.

XXXXXXXXXX

That day when they spoke on the phone her voice oozed with affection "If it isn't Romeo calling his Juliet. What can I do for you, my star crossed lover?"

He chuckled. "You could give me some good news about how you don't got any other man in your life anymore."

"Mama is on company time. I think we should stick to company time subjects. Its in our handbook."

Derek laughed. "Since when do you follow that rule?"

She cooed "I'm trying to be a good girl lately?"

"Yeah right, Garcia. I was born at night but it wasn't last night. I ain't buying that you even remember what being a good girl was like, if you ever were one at all."

In a teasing voice she warned "You better ask for what my magic fingers can do for you quick before you get disconnected from The Oracle."

"Sorry but I'm not in need of that right now. We're getting ready to give a profile once the local cops gather. I had five minutes so I thought I'd check in with my girl."

A long pause stretched out before she said "When you come home I think we should go to dinner and talk. I don't trust myself with you around any bed so we better stick to public places."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"If I call it a date will you wear tight jeans that cup your rock hard ass?"

He laughed. "Woman, I don't own any jeans like that."

"I'll buy you some," she flirted.

"Forget about that. No way in the world that's happening. I've been dressing myself since I was in third grade."

"Twenty five years later and now its my turn to start undressing you. Lucky me."

She could tell he was smiling when he said "So that means you liked your present this morning?"

"He was dressed as cupid and looked sexy as hell in his little diaper."

"Say what? He wore a what?" Derek sounded like he was going to call the company and complain that they sent a half naked man to Penelope's door.

She giggled. "You should have seen his body. Sent down straight from the heavens. He should have brought a drool bucket with him for me."

"Baby girl," Derek growled.

"Kidding! He was kinda pudgy but cute. It was the words he sang that mattered most anyway. Not that one song makes everything settled but, you should know, it did touch me...so thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, sweetheart.....I gotta go. We're heading in to the meeting now. I will take you up on that offer of dinner though just as soon as I'm home. Lets talk this thing out, Garcia, cause we have too much between us to let it go without kicking and screaming first. I ain't willing to let it go at all actually but if it comes to that I, at least, want to say all I got inside of me first."

"It would be simpler if this was six months ago before I got into a relationship with someone else. Now nothing is simple. But I agree. We gotta talk it all out when we have hours instead of a few minutes over a phone line."

"I'm willing to talk for days if that's what it takes but it all comes down to one thing: I ain't about to watch you with no guy not named Derek Morgan. You're my baby girl and don't you go trying to fall out of love with me....I won't have it." Click.

Penelope nearly squealed at the sexy words he had said to her. He wanted to pour his heart out to her at dinner. Finally. Four years she had been waiting to know if he really wanted to be her man or not. Now she knew he did. But still she needed to know that it was about more than keeping her away from Kevin. That it was about knowing she belonged with Derek and always had.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Everything To Lose

Chapter Five

April 2008

Derek was feeling great about how things were starting to work out for him and Penelope. That was until he got back to Quantico, walked into her office with a big grin on his face and caught Kevin kissing her.

Derek cleared his throat. His hands clenched at his side. He wanted nothing more than to haul off and beat Kevin down but that would be out of line. Kevin was dating Penelope, not Derek. Kevin had the right to kiss her, not Derek. That was until Penelope decided different. Derek had just took it for granted, after all she said to him on the phone over the last few days, that she had made up her mind to ditch that zero and get with her noir hero.

Looks like he was wrong.

Penelope jumped away from Kevin, pushing at his chest, and turned to see Derek there. "Oh! Hey, baby....Morgan....Derek!"

"Baby girl," he said, laying on the charm and forcing a smile "you ready for our dinner date?"

Kevin paled. "Your what?" He then looked at Penelope. "Penny? Is that what's behind you saying you need a break from me?"

"Kevin, we'll have to discuss this more later. Right now I need to speak to Derek and it needs to be alone." Penelope pushed Kevin, gently but frantically, toward the door. "I'm really sorry about this. I promise to call you later tonight."

"But," Kevin protested "we are not done talking about this."

"We've been talking about this for three days now! You just won't accept it and I can't help that, okay!" she yelled in frustration.

"I won't accept it because we still haven't gotten anywhere! You're not making any sense! Is this break you want from me about us or about him? Just tell me that," Kevin begged.

"Just go! Please!"

"It's a simple question. Just answer me!"

"Get out of my lair! There is your answer!"

Derek went to step in but Penelope gave him a cold look that stopped him in his tracks. Kevin told her "I'm very disappointed in you, Penny."

After he left Penelope started to cry. Derek tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

In a grave tone Derek said "I'm sorry that you're hurting right now." He hated to see tears streak down her face. "But I'm not sorry I told you how I feel about you. I had to do that. It was killing me to keep it inside any longer."

"You kept it inside for four years! What was killing you was the thought of another guy in my bed. Well, you know what? He cared about me till you came along and ruined it!"

Their eyes held for a long moment. He swore he felt his heart breaking in his chest. If not literally then something was cracking apart in there. "Are you saying I should back off? Cause I'm telling you right now, woman, I don't think I can stand to see you with him when I know you should be with me."

"You know this now? Why now? Why, Derek? Why did you wait so damn long? Why did you wait till I was finally happy and over you?!"

He stalked close to her and took her face in his hands. "How the hell can you get over me? Huh? How? Don't talk that way to me, baby girl. Not unless you're trying to kill me cause that's what you'll do if you ever really do get over me."

She hugged him, as she still cried, and he stroked her hair. All the years when he didn't tell her how he felt was catching up with him today. Now he had to pay the price for yesterday's mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope felt lousy for hurting Kevin. In so many ways she saw herself in him- in his fears, insecurities, his humor and his hobbies. He was someone he never felt like he was picked by the popular girl. When they started dating he said he finally felt chosen. How could she be a cruel bitch and break his heart?

Yet she had to follow hers. She had to listen to that voice inside of her that whispered it was always and only Derek that she ever loved. Even if he made her mad sometimes. Even if he made her cry. Even if he let her down. Even when it seemed illogical and crazy that they were a perfect fit she still loved him then and now. On the best days and the worst ones.

With her ear against his chest she heard his heart beating fast and felt the tension in his body. She knew Derek was nervous that he was about to lose her. Not being able to stand that he might think that she raised her head and looked up at him. "I will never get over you, my love, and that is a promise that you can take to the bank."

The tender look on his face was the sweetest thing she had ever seen in all her life. Her fears faded away in that instant. She eased out of his arms.

He reached for her hand, wanting to keep them connected, and then he kissed her hand before pulling her tight against his body again. "I'll never be able to explain, baby girl, just how much my whole world fell apart that night I went home knowing you were with Lynch. I know that the right, stand up thing to do would have been to have kept my mouth shut and let you go on with your relationship but I couldn't pull it off." His hand came up to smooth down over her hair then he cupped her cheek, while his other hand still held hers. "For every time I hurt you I apologize but I ain't apologizing for asking you to leave him for me....cause we have...no,_ I_ have wasted enough time already. No more. Life is short and I need eighty more years with you."

She chuckled tearfully. "You know that would make you over 100 when you die, right? You better ask Reid if that's statistically likely."

"Hush!" He waggled his head at her." I might live to be 200 if I get to spend it all with my girl."

She smiled. "Hot Stuff, with the way I'm gonna wear you out living to be 100 is very wishful thinking on your part but that's okay cause I like to think about eighty years with you."

"Starting with dinner tonight?"

She moved back. "Not tonight. I'm wiped out right now and I can tell you need some rest too. Lets make it for tomorrow night. We have off work for the next few days."

"That's cool, mama. I guess I better go hit that paperwork."

"All right. If I don't see you before you leave...good night, sugar plum. You've made mama uber excited about life again and for that I plan to give you a very sexy treat just as soon as I get you all alone someplace more private."

"Silly girl, I love you and I will forever love you with," he placed both hands on his chest "all of this heart that beats just for you. It's calling your name: Penelope Garcia....Penelope Garcia. Do you hear that, baby girl?" He grinned at her as she giggled and then Derek walked out, walking backwards till he got to the door.

Penelope let out a happy sigh. Even if he made a move out of jealousy she couldn't deny she was damn happy and grateful, thankful to God and all the angels in Heaven above, that her sexy stud finally did make a move.

It wasn't just his looks that made her love him. That wasn't even one percent of it. It was his big heart, his sense of humor and his intelligence, his sense of right and wrong that was unshakeable, his damaged soul, and his fierce loyalty and commitment to the people he loved. She admired him in so many ways.

And she had for four whole years now. That is what made her decide she had to give up what she had with Kevin. He had been good to her but only Derek ever owned her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything To Lose **

**Chapter Six**

**April 2008**

The next night they went to dinner, laughing and joking the whole evening, and even shared a few slow dances at the expensive French restaurant they went to. Later on they ended up sitting on her couch together.

Derek's body was angled toward Penelope's. He looked relaxed and happier than she had seen him in years. His hand covered her knee. "Baby girl, thank you for tonight. I had an awesome time. I'll never forget our first real date for as long as I live."

"You know, my love, you could have had this a long time ago."

"I do know that, girl, and sometimes I ask myself what the hell is up with me that it takes horrible shit going down for me to open my damn mouth and say what I had the chance to say everyday."

"And what's the answer to that?"

"I guess I need my back against the wall to make a move. Its pathetic, I know, but it doesn't mean my words aren't true. Cause they are, Penelope. My words are all the God honest's truth. God sent you down here just to be my angel. I know its true. You're my angel and you're the reason my heart's still beating.....without you I wouldn't even wanna survive the next bad day at work. I wouldn't care anymore cause now that I know what its like to have you loving me I can't go back to a life where I don't. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this."

"I'll take some of the blame. I should have pushed, I guess. I should have grabbed you by your collar, yanked you against me and kissed you till you lost your mind and forget what was holding you back."

"Woman," he said in a deep and sexy voice "there is still time for that." Then he cupped her face with both hands and brought his mouth to hers. When they broke apart he told her "Silly girl, I am so crazy in love with you, you know that, right?"

Tears were in her eyes. "I know and I'm crazy in love with you too. Kiss me again, Hot Stuff. Kiss me forever and day."

"That's not even long enough for me, woman," he said before he started to kiss her some more.

Derek ended up spending the night. They just held each other and talked- after deciding that they wanted to wait to have sex. Laying there in the dark at four in the morning, after they had been talking for hours, Penelope ran her hand over his bare chest and then sucked on his nipple. Derek moaned.

"Baby girl, I'm just a man and if you keep that up...."

"I can't help it. I don't know that waiting is such a good idea."

"We got our whole lives, Penelope. Please just agree to this for me. It means so much to me, mama."

"Okay, baby. Sure." She gave him a sweet kiss. If it meant that much then she would just do her best to stomp down her desire for him. It was rough but he was worth the wait.

Derek turned on the bedside lamp and then took Penelope's hand. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Isn't not ravishing you enough of a favor?"she joked

He gave her a fake stern look but chuckled.

She smiled and said "Shoot, Hot Stuff. What do you need?"

"Just for you to listen to all I say before you say anything."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

Derek said "When I realized I loved you it hit me like a punch in the stomach. It was right when you slammed the phone down on me that day we fought about you having a date. I wanted to rush home and tell you. I asked you to go out and you were too pissed to say yes. A few weeks later I wanted to stay in town with you but you talked me into going to see my Mom for her birthday. I wish now that I hadn't because the time away...being back in that neighborhood...it wasn't good for me. Baby girl, it took me back to everything I wanted to forget about my life and who I am. But, the point I'm making, is before I left for Chicago I did something......I bought you a Christmas present....then I backed out of giving it to you." He wrapped two fingers around her ring finger. "It should be right here right now.....I knew it then and I know it now....I wanna marry you, sweetheart, and only then do I want to make love to you....Silly girl, please say you'll be Mrs. Derek Morgan. My angel, will you be my bride?"

"Oh my God! Are you freaking serious?!"

He startled a little because she had screamed that in his face. "Yeah...but if its too soon then that's all right."

Penelope threw her arms around him and kissed him, knocking him back on the bed. They kept kissing for a few minutes until she was laying under him. He looked down "Say yes, baby girl."

"Yes! I will be your wife and once I ravish you on our honeymoon you will know you made the best decision of your life!"

"I already know that," Derek said as he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**June 2008**

The last few weeks had been filled with rushing to get the wedding plans finalized, dealing with the pain they all suffered in the aftermath of what went down in New York, and resisting the temptation, for Derek and Penelope, to give into their lust and sleep together before they were husband and wife.

There was a lot of fooling around but no actual intercourse. They came close in the limo that took them from the church, after they got married, to the reception.

Derek had slipped his hands under her dress and massaged the back of her thighs, as he kissed her neck and whispered "You're my wife now."

She chuckled sexily. "Yep, handsome! But this dress cost you over a thousand dollars so I think you should be a little careful with it cause one day our daughter might want to wear it."

"I can be careful," he flirted as his fingers slipped between her legs "I can be so very careful that this dress will barely feel a thing."

"Well I hope I don't....oh, baby," she moaned when his fingers stroked her and then joked "say the same tonight!"

Derek laughed and covered her mouth with his kiss so she ended up giggling and then moaning into his mouth. "Woman, ain't no chance in hell you will!"

At the reception Derek danced with his mom and sisters. Penelope danced with Hotch, Rossi and Reid. The whole BAU team each stood up and gave a toast. The night was magical for them. It wasn't until they got back to Derek's house that their emotions really hit and tears came to their eyes.

He looked at her standing there on their porch in her wedding gown. "You are a vision. I can't believe you're finally mine."

"I've always been yours, handsome. Now, please, ravish me and don't stop for eighty years."

He chuckled. "Silly girl, lets shoot for 100."

Derek picked Penelope up, carried her over the threshold and straight up to their bedroom, which he had redecorated to better reflect her style. There in the bed they bought just for their life together he made love to her for the first time.

In the months since he sent her that first bouquet he had sent at least one more each week, along with candy, teddy bears, jewelry, computer equipment and games, airline and cruise tickets, photo albums that were blank that they could fill together over the years, and lingerie that he wanted her to wear for him once they were married.

Each time she got a gift from him Penelope insisted he didn't have to send anymore. Little did she know that Derek planned to never stop romancing her because that- along with being her best friend, husband and the father of their kids- was going to be the way he showed her time after time that she made the right choice when she dropped Lynch and got with him.

Holding his wife in his arms that first night of their marriage Derek had tears in his eyes. "Thank you very much for marrying me."

"Thank you very much for trusting me with your heart."

"Hey...it was you or no one. No other woman gets close to this heart of mine but my angel."

She smiled sweetly. "Your God given solace."

"That's right, sweetheart. God gave me you, Penelope. I know he did. He gave me you because he knew after all I went through I'd need you to make me believe in myself again and believe in love for the first time. And you did it, baby girl. You're my own personal miracle worker."

Reaching up to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss she whispered "Give me a baby, baby."

"Mmm-hmmm," was his only answer before they went to work on making a family.

THE END


End file.
